Another roadtrip with Damon !
by daphnee07
Summary: Alaric and Stefan left MF for a week. Damon dicovered that Katherine has stolen the moonstone and he wants to find her. Elena has to go with him but danger is everywhere... Hope it'll please you ! Thanks for reading !
1. Chapter 1 Trust me

Another roadtrip with Damon…

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES !

Stefan and Alaric went out of town to do some informative research about Klaus while Damon and Elena discovered that Katherine has stolen the moonstone. Furious, Damon is trying to discover where she is. Elena can't stay alone in Mystic Falls, so she has to go with him. Through the journey, lot of problems will disturb them. Danger is everywhere, but Damon is there to protect her… What if it is from him that she needs to be protected? And from love ? Please read and comment :) I had a lot of fun while writing this. Hope it'll please you !

Chapter 1 : Trust me

Elena POV

" Come with _you_ ? I said. Wait, are you mad ?"

"Elena !" he said calmly, but through his blue eyes I could see the impatient expression. "I'm already pissed off, Katherine ran out of town, that's a very good new, but the baaad part is that guess what ? The bitch has the moonstone !"

"I know Damon, but what I don't understand is why I have to come with you !"

"Because here you're not in a safety position. Stefan is in the other side of the country with Alaric and if you're not killed in the first airplane you go –we both know how unlucky you are right ?-, it'll be a miracle."

"So you pretend that with _you_, I'm safe ?" I told, crossed arms.

"Of course you are, and you will. I promise, nobody will touch you. I won't permit it."

"I will reformulate my question. Do you think you and me together in nowhere is a good combination ? Can I trust you ?"

His eyes were… sad ? But when he spoke, he was rough.

"There, I can't be sure. But at least you'll be safer than here alone."

I was going to say something but he didn't give me the time and he pulled my arm and while I struggled he conducted us outside the house and forced me to sit just near the conductor seat.

"Damon ! What are you doing ?" I protested as he was just near me within a second. "Are we leaving now ?"

"Nope. But soon. We're going at you're home, I want you to be quick."

"To do what ?" I said, completely lost as I stared his beautiful blue eyes.

Gosh, they were so amazing ! But I stopped my thoughts. He may be handsome, I'm perfectly in love with Stefan.

"Am I the only one here who actually have a brain ?"

"I never said psychopathic person haven't one. They just use it improperly. When I say "they", you're in", I added.

I heard him whisper something but what, I'll never know.

"I want you to prepare your things quickly. The journey may be long, so don't forget anything. Clothes, girl stuff, teddy bear…"

He laughed. I found anything to say so I kept my mouth silent in anger.

"Gosh, I'm stronger than I thought. I succeeded to keep Elena Gilbert silent !"

"Shut up Damon ! I said as we were in front of my house. What about Jenna ? What will I say?"

"I'm in charge. Just go upstairs."

"Hey ! You won't compel her if that's what you're thinking about !"

As he removed my seat belt he went close my ear and whisper :

"Stop me !"

I was about to give him a slap but he took my hand in the air. With his other free hand he caressed my neck and stopped his fingers on my necklace fulled of vervain.

"I can remove that, remember ?" he whispered. "And more again, I can drain this neck before you just realise what happens."

My body was shaky and my eyes were fulled with fear as my heartbeat was furiously hitting my chest.

"So, for a psychotic vampire, I think that compel an aunt to not worry about her precious Elena is not something to deal with, right ?" he added.

"Damon, ok, now please remove your hands you're freaking me out !"

He smirked as he continues to caress my soft skin.

"Oh, Elena… If you only knew _how much_…"

"_No_ ! Damon… Please…"

"… how much you make me laugh. Do you actually think that I can be serious right now ?"

His smirked vanished and he removed his hands from my neck. This time he was very serious. He planted his blue eyes into mine. I shivered.

"I won't hurt you. Never. And you have to trust me, Elena. Well, not entirely," - there he smirked -, "but enough to not being afraid of me. If I compel Jenna it is for her own good. Now go upstairs."

I didn't say anything –there was nothing to say. He opened my door and I left the car and entered in my house and went in my bedroom.

Gosh, what will I take ? I prepare lot of different little bags. In one I put my underwears, in an other "girl stuffs" –tampons, hair dryer, my diary- and I finished with my teddy bear and I was about to take some towels but I heard a noise. I stopped.

"Is there someone ?" I said.

Nothing. But then…

"Boo !" said Damon while appears just inches from me.

I jumped of surprise –and fear, I have to admit it. He laughed.

"Who were you expected for ?"

I wanted to say "you" but I remember that in this case I wasn't supposed to be afraid because he just asked me to "trust" him so I said nothing and just smiled. When he saw my suitcases, he laughed more again.

"So you think we've moving ? It's not that long Elena, and we're going to change a lot of places, you know ?"

"Aha. Very funny."

"I'm not joking."

"Neither do I."

We stared coldly at each other –well, I guess we were both pretending- and he finally shook his head.

"Gosh, the journey will be veeeeery long with you."

"I can say the same."

"Shhh, or I won't take all of this and _you_'ll have to carry them all."he said, showing all my suitcases.

I sighed.

"Well in this case you win. I'll be in the car", I added, leaving the bedroom.

"Don't try anything stupid, like escape I don't know where…"

My turn to smirk.

"Trust, Damon, remember ?" I said in an innocently voice. "Anyway, you shouldn't give me such good ideas."


	2. Chapter 2 The storm

Chapter 2 : The storm

Damon POV

"Ok. Finally, we can go!" I said in a good mood.

I gave a look at Elena. She was as usual: pretending to be bored. Ha. Such a good actress. I bet Stefan would have believed her. But, in my biggest surprise, her annoyed face had been turned into a jovial one –well, I exaggerate, but at least she smiled. I smiled too, happy to know her happy to be with me. Perhaps I'm only dreaming – Am I mad? Well, I'm so in love with her that nothing can surprise me now. When it's about her, I'm capable of _anything_. If only she knew…

"Where are we going ?"

"Bonnie told me a place where the bitch went. It's about one hundred kilometres from here, maybe more, we'll see."

"You asked Bonnie ?" she cried.

I rolled my eyes. She could be so stubborn when it's about to involve someone she loves !

"She agreeded with everything. I have to admit that she was a kinda hesitant when she knew you're gonna being with me, but she did everything she could to find her on a map. She already did this before, it's not a deal you know ?"

"I thought she needed a thing which was dear to Katherine ?"

"That's wasn't a problem, I gave her one."

I was uncomfortable. She saw it and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me what ?"

"Look, now someone's interested !"

"Yes I am ! Please tell me ! If Bonnie knows, why can't I ?"

I sighed. She could be so stubborn!

"Ok. It was an old stupid book about old fashion hats that I had stolen when she came back with us. I knew it shall be useful in case."

I lied. Did she see it ? She nodded quickly and opened her window, and with the wind, her scent went everywhere in the car, it made me mad. Her silky hair floated and caressed gently my cheek.

If I had a heart beating, I probably could have done a heart attack. But as a vampire, I only get a pulsion so strong that I could drain her entirely body in a second. When I looked at her, I could see the delicate neck, thin, graceful…

No ! I lost control, completely. I asked her in a very controlled voice to shut the window, concentrating myself very carefully in the road and I saw I had multiplied the speed car by four. I calmed down as she shut the window and she looked at me, curious.

"It would suck if you're ill. And a storm is preparing." I said innocently.

"Don't say such stupid things, the sky is perfectly blue !"

"I know, but I can _feel_ a storm will come. Anyway, it's warmer like this."

"Ok… anyway."

She grapped her Ipod and put music into her ears. Even if I could hear it, it bothered me because we couldn't talk. I was going to say something very loud but she began to sing "I'm a single ladies". I laughed. It wasn't good, but it wasn't pleasant to hear. In all cases, it vas very different from Beyoncee ! Well, I liked it because I love Elena, and she was so cute. When she saw me laughing she crossed her arms and continued singing as if I wasn't there. About one hour later, she was still singing and I wanted to do something else, something less… passive.

"Elena !" I shouted.

She ignored me. I rolled my eyes. With my vampire speed, I grabbed her mp3 and turned it off. She said lot of things, which I didn't very listened. I looked at her. She was so funny when she was angry.

"What ?" she said.

"I'm bored. What about playing… I don't know, why not…"

"Truth or dare", she said.

I couldn't believe what I heard. Elena Gilbert, a playful kitten ? We'll, I'm not complaining !

"Ok, but let me fix the rules. We can't chose two actions consecutives (she rolled her yeyes and sighed. Was she regretting ? ) Dare, then truth or truth, then dare. I guess I don't have to remind you that when I say "truth", it is only the truth, nothing else… well the truth lesson of the other time have already been done. So, Elena, truth… or _dare_ ?"

"I guess one day it had to happen", Elena sighed again. Dare."

I smirked. Wow, Elena in roadtrip is full of surprise !

"Please, don't be sadic", she added.

"Aoutch you shouldn't give me good ideas you know !"

She sighed (again!). I laughed. She was stressed ! God, what shall I ask ? But suddenly her phone ring. She answered.

"Elena's phone."

"Elena ! Gosh I miss you so much. How are you my dearest love ?"

I rolled my eyes. Then I had a so good idea. I grabbed a paper and a pen with my supernatural speed and wrote :

" _Respect the game ! Do what I write. Say you're not good at all_."

She sighed in horror. I smirked.

"I'm not good at all…"

I laughed quietly. I love to piss off Stefan.

"Why ? Elena, what's wrong ? I'm coming right now, just… tell me !"

It worked ! He was so worry. But then I remembered he was there to get some informations about Klaus that can permit to help Elena's survive. I wrote again :

" Say : _Damon attacked me but I'm ok Bonnie take care of me don't worry I'll be fine_."

She said it. I nodded proudly.

"What ? Damon ? What did he do to you ? Elena, I swear I'll…"

" _He just took some of my blood_."

"He will pay, I promise !"

" _No don't I liked that !_" I wrote again.

But this time she didn't totally obey me...

"I'm better now", said quickly Elena. "And he feels shameless. Don't worry, he's normal again. Psychotic with others, as usual. You don't have to worry, just remember I love you, _I love you so much !"_

"I'll call you tonight. I love you."

As Elena closed her phone, I was in anger. She didn't play all the game.

"Are you mad ?" she shouted at me.

"Please. It was nothing. Just a little joke. It's funny !"

"Not for him !"

"But for YOU ?

She hesitated, quickly, but I saw it !

"Of course it is not !"

"I guess the game is over…"

"Not at all ! It is your turn ! Even if I didn't finish your stupid "Dare" I did something !"

I laughed and nodded. Actually I was a bit afraid of what she could ask me if I chose Dare. I really get her on nerves.

"So. Truth."

She seemed happy. I sighed. Perhaps I should have chosen something else… But it's too late.

"What was the thing which you have stolen from Katherine ? This time be honest please. You didn't lie very well. An old hats fashion book ! Please", she laughed cryptically. "And don't forget the trust-deal-thing."

My "smirk-smile" vanished. It was something very private. But I couldn't lie. Not to her.

"Actually I didn't steal it. It was an old present, a precious gift I gave her in 1864. Even if she refused it, at least she kept it. Maybe because it was valuable, I don't know."

"What was it ?" she whispered.

I sighed, looking at the road.

"A ring. I wanted to marry her."

She hold her breath, I could hear it. I continued.

"I found this ring in her suitcase the first time I saw her this year. I had just stopped to love her, but I can remember how happy I felt. It was like I was the happiest man in the world. She kept it ! After all these years ! But then I remembered the real situation. She loves Stefan, she did since the beginning of all. I also remembered how much I hated her after all she did, how she was a manipulative bitch, and I took this ring away for her –simply because I hated the thought that when she looked at it, she remembered how much I was naïve."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Gosh I completely forgot Elena ! She wasn't supposed to know all that. When I looked quickly at her, I could see her eyes filled with tears. Great. Now she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Damon", she whispered. "You're so good _inside_. You didn't deserved all this pain."

I was angry. After me.

"I'm not that gentleman naïve that I was before, Elena. I'm not Stefan. I've never been and I'll never be."

"No, just be yourself. The real Damon. I'm here to help you, because I care about you!"

"Look, I need nobody's help, ok ?" I shouted. "Just look at yourself. You're the one who actually needs help, Elena. Your life is miserable. Your boyfriend is a saint-vampire, your best friend is a semi-competent witch, your parents dead, Isobel and John are dicks, you have no family. And now you're stuck with a psychotic vampire that only dreams of one thing : your blood. You're pathetic."

I regretted already all what I said. It was false, all was false, I said it because I was angry. But it's too late, I screwed up everything. None of us said anything. I heard Elena cry quietly. I didn't know what to do, so I continued to drive until we could find a hotel. The rain started to hit the windows. I was right. A storm was coming.


	3. Chapter 3 I love you but

AUTHOR COMMENT : Hey guys ! This is the third chapter. I will continue it if you like it, so please tell me whatever you think : review ! Thank you so much for reading !

Chapter 3 : I love you but…

Elena POV

"Why do you stop ?" I said coldly with my broken voice.

"Because it's already dark and this hotel seems correct."

She sighed.

"Ok then."

I left the car and shut the door very hardly before entered in the hotel hall –it was pretty. Damon was near me, I could feel it.

"Good evening. What can I do for you ?" said the woman.

"Two _separate_ bedrooms", I said. "Thanks."

"I must have that. The hotel is empty", she explained.

"_Great_", I thought, sarcastic. "_So I'll be stuck in here with only one psychotic vampire around._" But the woman was much more positive.

"So you'll have the prettiest rooms ! There you are…"

She gave me the key. I didn't wait and left upstairs. I was in the room "222". I opened it, it was quite small but very pretty. The bed was very large and I pray myself that Damon won't dare to come in here – if he does…

"Elena ?"

I turned back. Damon was there.

"Damon, get the hell outta here, I don't wanna talk to you ok ?"

"I know. I just brought you your suitcases. If you need anything, I'm in the room 224."

"Ok. Now goodbye and have an awful night."

He smirked as usually but I clearly saw that inside he was sad. I didn't mind. He's been so mean. I was just trying to help him and he broke me down. I definitively hated him.

"Look, Elena, I…"

I shut loudly the door before he could continue and forced myself not to cry. Gosh, if I hated him, why should have been so touched by his words ? His words are supposed to mean nothing to me. But Damon was capable to hurt me so much… Even more than Stefan. Why am I giving him so much importance ? He was nothing to me. He was nothing to me. He was NOTHING TO ME.

I took a warm and long shower, and then I lay on my cold bed. After sometimes of rest I covered my body with sweet silk covers and I forced myself not to think about all of this anymore. I looked at my phone : two missed call by Stefan, but I didn't want to talk to him. Not tonight. I finally get some sleep.

But few times after that I woke up in fear. A giant storm was making horrible noises, and each thunders made me shiver. Gosh usually Stefan came into my house to comfort me but there I was all alone ! I jumped out of bed and searched my Teddy Bear. I hold it very tight but it wasn't enough. My heartbeat was dangerously high and I had a panic shock. Tears went down in all my face as another thunder hit the ground somewhere very near.

I couldn't even thinking. All the thing that was floating on my mind was the number "224". I hold my breath in horror as I realize it was Damon's room. But I didn't have choice. Still crying quietly, I quit my room and in the dark, I was lost in the corridor. But then, a giant thunder, and the corridor went white. Just there I saw a shadow, just in front of me, staring creepily at me. I wish I had a heart attack, at least this real nightmare could have stopped ! I was about to shout but the shadow put a hand on my mouth before I went black.

…

_Elena ? Elena ! Wake up ! _I heard.

I woke up, my body was shaking. I breathed very quickly, my heartbeat was still furious. Someone was just _on _me. I struggled in fear… But the stranger put my arms on each side of my head, on the pillow.

"Elena, c'mon, it's me, Damon, you're safe now !"

I stopped.

"Damon ?"I whispered. Is it you ?

"Yes Elena, it's me."

There was another thunder. I shivered and my heart was sick.

"Hey Elena, please, stop. I'm here with you. There's nothing else than us. _Just focus_. All is fine… Take a looong breath…" he ordered me.

I breathed calmly and closed my eyes as his scent was hypnotizing me.

"Yeah, like that", he continued. "Again…"

"Can you please light the room ? I can't see anything…"

"Yep, sure."

He jumped out of the bed as I sat down and I finally could see something. He was shirtless, very hot, his worry eyes focus on me, and… some blood was on his jeans. There I was completely freaked out.

"Elenaaaa, don't start again…"

"What's that ?" I asked.

My voice was shakily.

"I was starving I needed to fed. I waited that you were asleep to go, but you had a lot of difficulties to sleep so I just went in the middle of the night. And when I just came back, you were crying with your Teddy Bear in the corridor before…"

"Did you kill someone ?" I asked, panic raising in my tone.

He avoided the question. But there was another furious thunder, I wanted to stand up and rejoin him, no matter what he've been done but he stopped me.

"What are you doing ? No no, stay on the bed I don't bite –you arrived just in good time. So, what's bring you here ? I'm not complaining. It's just creepy, I thought you hated me. Were you about to spit it all, all your rage, all your…"

"I hate storms and thunders", I muttered.

I could feel my cheeks blush.

"And so I panicked, that's all", I added.

"Mmmmh… so you're not only afraid of me, but of the storms too… interesting… Well, I guess you wanna stay here tonight..."

Embarrassed, I shook my head and quitted the bed but fell immediately down. Damon, with his vampire speed, just took me before I hit the ground. He smirked at me when our eyes met, both very near, I was still in his arms. KISS HIM ! But I wasn't capable of such enormous courage. I was supposed to be in love with an other guy – his BROTHER ! I quitted his arms.

"Then I'll stay on the sofa. Honestly, it's perfect for me here, on the couch. It's comfortable, trust me."

"Oh, I do, but you know you'll be better in my bed. You'll be afraid of the thunder again."

He smirked. I shivered. He was right. But I had to try. I'll be better, he was just in the same room .. lol this was a good reason to be afraid. I took some covers from a furniture and one of his pillow –gosh it already smelt like him ! Incredible – and amazing !

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Elena."

The light went off.

"Did you turn the light off ?"

"Actually I was lucky I didn't even need to move ! I don't understand why you don't like thunders. It can be fun and useful you know ? I like this weather."

"It doesn't have electricity anymore here ? B-because of the thunders ?" my voice said shakily.

I could well imagine his smirk. I didn't let him laugh at me and quickly said :

"I don't care, it's the night, we don't need it anyway. G'night."

Damon POV

I didn't answer her. She'll hear my laugh if I did this. Gosh she was so cute ! How lucky was Stefan. My smile vanished at this thought. At least, he could comfort her, took her in his arms and smelt all night her amazing scent. Well, she took one of my pillow. I bet it'll smell like her. Tomorrow I will take it and smell it all day long –when she won't look at me of course. I laugh silently. Am I that mad ? Was I the same when it was Katherine ? The time passed and I could feel Elena's fear grows inside her. The thunder didn't stopped and her heartbeat was incredibly fast. I wish I could just hold her tightly in my arms. Maybe if I focus myself on this idea I'll dream of her…

Then I heard a noise. Elena has quitted the couch… She was coming near my bed !

"Damon ?" I heard her mutter.

I pretend to sleep. She would be shy if she knew I was awake. I intimidate her so much ! I wonder why. After all, I'm not that mean –with her. I never bite her. And deeply inside me I knew she knows I can be the kindest man.

"Damon ?" she said a bit louder.

I didn't move an inch. Then she came just near me, went on my side and passed an arm on my chest and placed gently and comfortably her head on my shoulder. Even if her heartbeat wasn't calm at all, I could feel her fear vanishing. I was so happy. I've never felt like this. She hold me tighter again and I had a lot of difficulties to not kiss her. But no. In doing this I'll screw it up, as usual. Now she was feeling safe in my arms and I was comforting her. All was fine.

In this very moment we were epitomizing the perfect picture and cliché of two perfect lovers. All was perfect. There were no other words.

But the reality ravaged all what has been built until now. I heard her mutter, sooo weakly that I doubt a human would hear :

"Oh my gosh, Stefan ! What am I doing ?"

I feel her arms removed from my body as she began to cry quietly –again, but I don't blame her- and she was about to leave when I said :

"Don't."

Without knowing what I was doing, I used my vampire speed and was an inch in front of her. This time she wasn't afraid like I saw her many times. This time it was different… She was afraid of something else, but I couldn't put word on it. As she stepped back, I approached myself. We were both staring at each other. I'm sure we were thinking exactly the same thing in this very moment. With one hand I caressed her warm cheek. She step back and I followed her.

"No Damon, don't."

This time I couldn't even pretend a "smirk-smile" or anything else. This time I could feel the pain burn my body and it makes me mad. This time it will be me.

"Elena I love you more than everything else in the world. Please trust me when I say it. You're my only reason to stay in this world."

She was about to say something but I interrupted her.

"I need to say it. Once. You have to hear it. I know you love Stefan but you can't pretend you don't feel anything about me."

"Damon, we already had this kinda discussion and you know how it had finished. You almost killed my brother –well, you did…"

"But last time I declared my love I thought you deserved better than me and I said my brother is the man that you need. But now you helped me to be me, now I feel the real Damon inside I can _feel_ it Elena if only you could feel it too ! I think I may deserve you and I think we belong with each other. You just have to make a choice…"

"I can't…"

"You see ? You feel something too ! I won't give up Elena. I won't, believe me. I love you too much for that. I tried, but…"

It was too much. I had to go deeper than this.

I kissed her.

Yes, I kissed her. But she did not the same. Few seconds later she gave me a huuuge slap. There was a long silence. We were both quiet. And then… she kissed me !

"What's happening?" I said between two kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me", she answered quickly and we hold each other very tight.

She put her arm around my neck as I banged his back her on the wall, still kissing her.

"Say you love me", I whisper in her ear.

I was mad. Crazy. All the most foolish words could be appropriate. If I could die of over-happiness, then I would be dead.

"I love you but…"

"Shhh that was long enough…"

We kissed again, a long time. I took her in my arms and I put her on the bed.I kissed her with passion and removed her pyjama's top.

"Wait. I want you to know the truth", she said.

We stopped kissing. She held her breath.

"I love you but I love Stefan. And now I'm still dating with him. I can't make love with you."

"Call him. Tell him how you feel about me, and…"

"What ? Be reasonable, Damon, I can't tell him by _phone_ !"

"Then…"

"What you don't understand Damon, is that I have never chosen _you_ ! I'm still hesitating. I don't know yet who I love more. I don't want to be Katherine, I'm not like her. I won't get you fooled. I won't cheat. I wanna be honest with both of you, and with myself. And believe me, it's not easy."

I stood up and crossed my arms. I didn't really know what to say.

"So what are we doing ?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to…"

"I'm tired. I'll go sleeping. Goodnight."

"And what about the storm ? You won't sleep, you know that."

"Honestly Damon, even if the storm stops I don't think I'll be able to sleep neither, so…"

"Ok."

She looked at me, confused. Then she quitted my bed and came in her room.


	4. Chapter 4 Marcus

Chapter 4 : Marcus

Damon POV

I took her pillow and smelt it. Gosh, it was so…

"Delicious ?" I heard Elena.

"No. Not this way. It smells like spring. The prettiest flower."

I smiled, still the head on the pillow. I turned… and I was shocked. Curly hair… It wasn't Elena. It was…

"Katherine ! How did you get there ?"I said, badly surprised.

"'Heard the hotel was almost empty. I guessed I could just visit the two occupants. Two rooms were busy, it was easy to find both of you.

"You saw Elena ?" I said in horror.

"Nope. Not yet. I wanted to talk first."

"Really ? What a shame. You came for nothing. I don't wanna hear you. Oh, sorry. I wanna hear you just in the case you have the moonstone or if you want to tell me where it is."

"And… why would I do that ?"

"Because… You came, and you're stuck with me."

With her vampire speed she came an inch near me and put his hands gently back of my head, staring hotly at me.

"Mmmh… 'seems boring… All that moonstone stuff…"she whispers.

She approached her head and put it on my shoulder, whispering in my ear :

"How about doing something more distracting ?"

I laughed and removed harshly his hands.

"Tell me where is the moonstone first. Or better, give me it."

"You know… Klaus won't kill me if I give him the moonstone and…"

She kissed me savagely. I wanted to hear what was next, -and it wasn't bad, even if I hated that little bitch-.

"…and Elena."

"_What ?_"I said.

I heard a scream from another room –Elena's room- and I understood. All this was just a diversion. Someone was kidnapping Elena –to give her then to Klaus to save Katherine's life. Quickly I used my vampire speed and came to save Elena. But when I arrived in her room, it was empty –her Teddy Bear was lying on the floor.

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted, hitting the wall.

"Is something wrong ?" I heard Katherine laugh.

I ran at her and attacked her. I broke the armchair and took the wood. I hurt her with the stake. She cried.

"So, I guess we're ok to negotiate ?" I said quickly.

"I'm not impressed", she said.

She wanted to remove it put I stopped her and hit her with it deeper.

"Where is the moonstone and Elena ? Tell me it or I swear I will kill you."

"Really ? Anyway, I'm older… and stronger enough. Thank me. Because Marcus would have killed you instead."

She removed savagely the stake, put it through my chest –but fortunately it didn't reach the heart and she ran out of the room…and the hotel.

I took my phone and found Isobel's number.

"Yes?" I heard a feminine and cold voice.

"Isobel. It's Damon. Tell me all what you know about a guy, Marcus."

"What will you give me in return ?"

I sighed.

"I will give you the informations that Stefan and your ex-husband have found about Klaus."

She seemed interested.

"Ok. Marcus is one of the original. He's friend with Klaus."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"No idea, Damon."

"You're kidding me ! That's all you know ?"

"It's quite hard to know something about an original. Especially when they don't share their company with anyone."

"How can I kill him ?"

"You can't."

"I knew it already. But how can I stop him ? It must have a soluce. Isobel, I know it doesn't matter for you but he has your daughter."

"Elena ?"

"No, Caroline !" I said sarcastically.

"You can't kill him. But you can stop him. You'll have to put a stake of vervain's wood through his body. He will faint for some minutes."

"Some minutes ? Seriously ?"

"Yes. Now tell me what happ…"

"No time to lose. Bye now."

I phoned Bonnie. I asked her to situate Katherine –she kept the ring in case. I knew where she was, so I also knew where was kept Elena.

I was so worry. Was she alright ? Of course she wasn't. But I hoped at least they weren't going to touch her. I promised her that nothing would happen, that she was safe with me. Even if I had to die, I'll save her.

Elena POV

I opened my eyes. It was almost dark –black curtains were closed in front of very large windows. It was the morning… it was still early. Well I could only guess. What happened ? I couldn't remember anything. My last memory was when we arrived at the hotel. I couldn't sleep because of the storm… Then I thought about come to Damon's room… And after… nothing. Dark shadows. Even that I wasn't sure it was real. Perhaps I've dreamt. I had such a headache…

Gosh, where was I ?

"Hello?" I said.

If Damon was around, I knew he would have heard me. But he wasn't coming. I wanted to stand up, but my body was painful. A broken mirror was in front of me but all I could see was a shadow –my shadow. It was too dark to see anything else. I made a big effort and succeeded to stand up. I approached the mirror and my eyes were wide open by fear. Dried blood was covering all my neck. A mark of vampire bite was just under my ear.

I didn't wait. I had to run. I had no idea of what had happened, and I didn't really want to know. All I knew was that I had to run. Now. To escape from this creepy place and never ever return. I opened the curtains. I could see a forest. I was lost in the middle of nowhere… Great.

I was probably on the first floor. If I jumped, I would die. Nevertheless I was going to open the windows either. Maybe it wasn't that high…

"Don't", I heard.

A man, brown-haired with little eyes was staring intensely at me. I shivered and stepped back, my back against the window.

"Who are you?" I said loudly to hide my fear.

"Marcus." He said, with an importance voice.

But it was the very first time I've heard this name.

"Where are we ?"

"Don't you know who I am ?"

I shook my head. Surprised, he smiled and came nearer. I shivered again. After all, he've sucked my blood this night. He was dangerous.

"I'm an Original. Klaus' best friend."

I was near the heart attack. He ran and stop just inches from me and I could feel his lips caress my thin neck.

"M-my blood is precious for K-klaus !" I whispered. "He needs it f-for the sacrifice !"

I heard him laugh and he faced me.

"I'm his oldest friend. He trusts me. He knows I'm gonna stop just before you die."

He was about to bite me, but someone entered in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marcus !" said Katherine. "I arrive in the wrong time."

"I have all the week, Petrova." He said, removing his head of my neck but his arm was still on my shoulder. "What's so important ?"

"The moonstone has been stolen. I didn't know the guy. He was red-haired and it was the first time I saw him. He was too strong."

Katherine shivered. She was almost terrified. Marcus removed his hand from my shoulder and came nearer Katherine. Then, he was so rapid I couldn't see what exactly happened. First I thought he was going to kill her –snap her head as did Elijah with Trevor, but she was still alive… without her necklace, so she couldn't leave the place.

"I'll deal with you later. Leave us alone and never come back again without asking."

Katherine obeyed him and I could see Marcus' face –anger. That's all what I could see. Within a second he was just inches from me.

"I'm so furious… You know what I use to do in this kinda situation ?"

My heart beat was crazy. Even if I have guessed what was next, I shook my head.

"No ? Easy ! I need _blood_…" he whispered.

I don't know what was wrong with me… but I snapped him. Maybe it was an old reflex I've had with Damon. Marcus laughed loudly –but I couldn't detect any joy in it. He hit me and I travelled everywhere in the room.

"Are you serious ?" he said, still laughing.

I was on the floor. My arms were painful –and all my body. I didn't dare to move. Marcus seemed happy with that. Once again his lips were on my neck… Then I felt his fangs on my skin. Gosh it hurt !

"Damon!" I screamed.

But he didn't stop.


	5. Chapter 5 We're a good team

_Author note : thanks you "readeerr" for your review ! __Thank to you I wanted to continue !_

Chapter 5 : We're a good team 

I was going to faint but he stopped just in time.

"See ?" he said, smiling. "Klaus is trusting me. And he's right. I can control myself. That doesn't mean I have finished. I'm still starving."

"Well, you'll have to wait then." I heard.

Damon POV

She was here, lying on the floor, with blood everywhere… It was an horrible vision I wish I had never seen, but at least she vas alive. I sighed quickly. "_I must achieve this battle. Or Elena dies._"

"Really ? And who are you, by the way ? A dark haired prince on his white horseback ? How pathetic."

I smirked.

"Ah, if only you knew how creepy it sounds. Until now I used to be the bad guy."

"Do I care ?" Marcus laughed. "I'm an Original. I will kill you. Say goodbye to Elena. But I'm hesitating. Should I kill you now ? Or, before, should I hurt Elena just in front of you…"

"Don't you dare !" I yelled.

There I took my vervain's wood that I've hidden and tried to put it through his chest but he grabbed it and put it away. I heard it slammed the floor.

"I won't be able to wait. I'll kill you first…"

He approached and was going to do something –what I can't tell, because the next thing I saw was Marcus' body collapsed on the floor. Behind, Elena. She had taken the vervain's wood and hit him. Next second she fell down on the floor too. She had lost too much blood, she was too weak. I didn't even understand how she could have done that. She was supposed to faint. Well, we didn't have time to lose.

"Elena, come here…" I said, taking her in my arms. "I don't have time to give you some blood. You won't die, but you may faint."

She nodded weakly. I saw Katherine's necklace on the floor. I took it quickly –could be useful, who knows ?

"Give me it." I heard.

It was Katherine.

"Oh, please, within one minute he'll be back. He'll kill us both. Now please back off."

"I don't care if he kill us both now. In all cases, he'll kill me. I have nothing to lose. Now give me my necklace Damon, or you know I'll attack Elena and you won't have time to save her because Marcus will be awaken."

"Right. But give me the moonstone first."

"I don't have it anymore."

"So where is it?"

"DAMON ! QUICK !" shouted Katherine, eyes wide opened by fear in direction of Marcus who was moving his fingers. "I'll explain you later, I'll do everything..."

"I can't trust you", I sighed.

"You don't have choice", she muttered in horror. "_Now please give me it I promise I'll tell you everything !_" she continued in a broken voice.

Marcus coughed. I threw to her her necklace. She caught it and we ran with our vampire speed as far as possible from this house. We arrived in a little village, near the hotel.

"Gosh just in time ! Are you mad ?" she shouted.

"Just shut up Katherine. All this wouldn't have happened without you. Now tell me where the moonstone is and then, get the hell outta here."

She sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"A red-haired man and green eyed stole me it."

I raised my eyebrows and began to laugh.

"Seriously ? Well we'll talk about it later. Bye now."

I took Elena tight in my arms and went in our hotel, in my room. As I expected, she fainted. She was a hero, she saved my life. Silently I put her gently on my king-sized bed. She was awoken now.

"You should drink my blood… You'll feel better."

Stubborn, she shook her head. She wanted to stand up, but she gave up.

"Aouch", she said.

"Elena. Tell me where it hurts."

She laughed softly.

"Everywhere. But it's not very important."

"Yes it is. Elena, pleaaase… Don't be such stubborn. Drink my blood. Who knows, you may actually love that", I said, smirking and blinking at her.

She sighed, but I could see she was amused. I took a knife which was on my pocket and cut my wrist. I offered to her my arm. She shivered; I gave her a comforting drift. She drank my blood. I felt… I don't know. Usually it was Stefan who used to do this stuff. But now, it was me. And seeing her taking back her forces thanks to me was a huge feeling of happiness. Right now I was healing her. Eh guys, sounds amazing doesn't it ?

"Thanks", she said.

"You're welcome. And thank _you._"

She looked at me curiously.

"You saved both lives."

She smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I remember… I was so scared he…Well, it's past…"

Mmmh. Scared that he would have killed me ? I hoped so.

"It was… epic", I said with an exaggerated voice which made her smile.

"Thanks." She said, her cheeks were now blushing –it was so cute.

"I think we're a good team."

"Yeah..."

"Don't forget me !"I heard.

It was Katherine. Elena's eyes were angry. She looked at me furiously.

"What is _she_ doing here ?"

"Well…"I tried to explain.

"I'm part of the team now." Katherine said in a seductive tone. "I'll help you to find the moonstone."

"I don't need your help, and I don't want it !" Elena shouted.

"Calm down Elena." Katherine said. "I actually know who's this guy who have stolen the moonstone. I've thought of it, and his face became particular. Damon you know him too."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Red haired ? Nope."

"He was in the 1864 years. C'mon, Damon, _think_ ! The other guy who asked me to dance with me at the bal. You pushed him and took my hand… Now you remember ?"

Yes I did.

"Yeah ! He was a neighbour of mine. But how did he become a vampire ?"

"I dunno."

"I'm here, remember ?' Elena said. "And Katherine, it's out of question you enter in this team. I mean, with us. I'm sure once we have found it, you'll disappear with it."

"I recognize my style in this situation. But both of you know that it might have some others vampires around the red haired guy and you're not strong enough to challenge them. Damon, be smart. She's a weak human !" (Elena's eyes were shocked) "You'll be the only one who can save her. And while you'll save her, they'll leave with the moonstone. But with me…"

Her fingers went under my shirt, caressing my chest. I removed harshly her hand and I could see Elena's face… she was… _jealous_ ?

"With me, we're sure we gonna have it. So?"

Elena stared at me intensely.

"I don't have choice, Elena. Your life is in danger, and I prefer Katherine with us, you'll be safer if we're both to check on you. But Katherine, don't forget I check on you too. If you do anything, I swear I'll…"

"Yep I know, I know. You'll kill me and all that stuff. Got it."

Elena sighed angrily.

"I see I don't have a voice here. So…"

Her phone rang. Let me guess : Stefan.

"Stefan ! Gosh I miss you so much !"

I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan, my love ! It's been a while. I miss you too !" said Katherine.

I imagined Stefan's face right now and smirked. Elena was supposed to be in Mystic Falls, far away from me and… from Katherine.

"Elena ? Was it K… Wait, what's happening ? Elena !"

"Give me your phone", I said to Elena. "I wanna talk to him, I'll explain everything."

"Explain what ?"

"Hey brother, what's up ?" I said, relaxing the atmosphere.

But it wasn't Stefan's taste.

"Ok… It's… complicated. I'm in two hundred kilometres from Mystic Falls, stuck with Katherine and Elena. Just relax Stef, we're searching the moonstone which has been stolen by our red haired neighbour of 1864, remember ? Now you know all the story."

"Wait… What the hell had happened ? Damon, I understand nothing that you've said!"

"Yeah I guess. Well, think of what I said again and you'll get through it. Bye now !"

"Damon !" Elena shouted. "He must be so worry now !"

"Poor girl", I said and rolled my eyes. "Now let's find the red-haired guy."

"You know anything else about him ? Except he's an old neighbour of yours ?" Elena said, in a desesperated tone.

"Nope", I said. "Yeah, it's not an easy mission, but we saw worse didn't we ?"

"C'mon, guys, you have a brain -sometimes, it would be better to use it. I bet they or he wanna be forgiven by Klaus. So they must have thought the same as I thought !"

"What do you mean ?" Elena said.

I get it.

"Out of question, Katherine." I said and shook my head. "We'll find another way."

"It wasn't a question."

"What's going on ?" Elena said angrily.

"She wants to use you. They have the moonstone, and now they want you. They couldn't take you when you were with Marcus because he was too strong. But now, they'll try."

"So what's the plan ?"

"Elena, you don't have to do this." I said.

If we failed, we wouldn't have any option then.

"We leave Elena alone in a forest or something, but we keep an eye on her. Then we'll follow the guys and we attack them by surprise, and we take the moonstone before leaving."

"Before _you _leave." I said. "Without the moonstone."

She nodded innocently. I had to make a plan so she won't go further after we have the moonstone back. I've already had an idea…

"So when do we start ?" Elena said.

"Not now", I said.

Katherine sighed and stared coldly at me.

"_Think_ ! It won't be credible if just now we'll leave her alone ! We should wait tomorrow. In the morning, Elena will quit the hotel and have a walk. Then we'll follow her in silence, and we'll do the plan. Elena, don't worry, even if you'll be scared, you know that you're safe. We'll not be far away."

Elena nodded.

"You have to quit this hotel. It's not very smart to stay too long in the same place in these times…" Katherine said.

We nodded and came the next town to find another hotel… but almost rooms were taken.

"We just have two rooms with a king-sized bed."

Katherine looked hotly at me.

"Ok, then. Sugar, can you take our key ?"

At this very moment I could hear Elena's heartbeat hit roughly her chest. Her eyes were haunted again by jealousy. Perhaps it was just a hope. I was about to say something mean to Katherine but I wanted to see how much Elena would be embarrassed. I wanted to test her.

"Where's the next hotel ?" she said.

"There's no town around, miss. You won't find a place to stay before the two hundred kilometres."

Katherine smirked at Elena.

"I hope it doesn't bother you if I borrow your bodyguard tonight…"

It was SO weird. I knew both of these girls were totally in love with my brother, and I loved them once –and Elena still now, and in this very moment they seemed to be in competition to have me… Gosh it was just so strange.


End file.
